Go!Animate Network
'Go!Animate Network '''is the flagship channel of the set of Go!Animate Network channels. The CEO of the network is Kenneth Yakoi, and announced in December 2018 that all Go!Animate Network channels will be shut down and become Vyond Network by the end of January 2019. The channel also has a mascot, a man in a dark red hoodie named Eric. History The pre-launch of Go!Animate Television Channel (GATC)-1990 The channel was pre-launched in 1990 as a test project to see if the viewers would like it or not. The channel aired from 6am to 7:30pm (this was due to timesharing with ETV), and its programs were mainly focused on a youth demographic, ranging from music, to comedy, to news. The channel (during its test run) came out to be really popular, so it was then officially launched in 1991 under the name of Go!Animate Channel. Official launch of Go!Animate Channel (GAC)-1991 The channel was officialy launched on the 21 July 1991 at 6am/c, with the first program to air being Go!Animate News. The channel mascot, Eric, was the host for the first program. The news program was aimed at a youth demographi, so Eric would crack up a few jokes every now and then, and some of the reports were stories like ‘Dead penguins appear on man’s front house door in Japan, with a note saying “can you please take care of these for me?”.’ The program and channel has been a huge success since its launch, and a Japanese and Israeli have been launched since then, with the Japanese feed launched in 2003, and the Israeli feed in 2004. Renaming the channel to Go!Animate Network (GAN)-1997 On the 14 January 1997, the channel was ultimately renamed to Go!Animate Network. Their bumpers and promos were also changed, along with the website. However, some digital cable providers were unable to rename the channel on their listings to the current name until 1998/1999. This was due to the amount of time it takes to rename a channel. The last channel to keep the GAC name was Dish, who kept it until September 1999. Introduction to new mascots-1999 In July 1999, two new mascots were introduced to Go!Animate Network: PC Guy and Giant PC Guy. Giant PC Guy is the ‘son’ of PC Guy, and he does terrible things, like destroying the White House. PC Guy often grounds him for doing these things, but somehow Giant PC Guy manages to unground himself. This was the first use of ‘grounding shows’ on Go!Animate Network. Celebrating Ten Years of Go!Animate Network!-2001 Celebrating Ten Years of Go!Animate Network! was a 2-hour long special of Go!Animate News. The program was presented by current and previous hosts of various Go!Animate Network. Eric, PC Guy and Giant PC Guy look back at the history of Go!Animate Network, from the pre-launch in 1990, to the introduction of PCG and GPCG in 1999. The show was a huge success, so another 2-hour special was made in 2011, celebrating 20 years. Launch of sister channels-2003 In 2003, Go!Animate Network launched its first and only set of sister channels. These sister channels were: * Go!Animate Network 2-airs informative and documentary programs. * Go!Animate Network 3-airs sports and physical activity-related programs. * Go!Animate Network 4-airs programs aimed at a much older demographic, such as hospital and neighborhood dramas. * Go!Happy (stylized as ''Go!（╹◡╹）)-airs children’s programming, aimed at children aged 7 to 14. ** Another version of this exists, that’s aimed at young children, presumably toddlers, which is a morning block on Go!2. * Go!Animate@Night-a nighttime block on Go!Animate Network. It airs from 9pm (formerly 10pm) to 6am, and replaced the timeshare channel Nora Housing Network. It airs adult-orientated programs, not suitable for minors under the age of 14.